The Rap Plan
by nfsmostwanted67
Summary: The Rap Plan, a story about a rap feud that takes place in the early to late 1990s, between the city of North Beartown and the town of Mindstate. A poll is open if anyone wants me to make a part two
1. Start of the Coast Feud

The Rap Plan

Chapter 1:

Start of the Coastal Feud

It's the year 1991, the rap scene has been declining in the city of Mindstate, Florida, and the rap scene is growing in the city of North Beartown, Montana. ShowLo has released two singles called "Fuck North Beartown" & "Don't Mess with Me". The songs have been aimed at PaRappa the Rapper & Sly Cooper of Sly & the Gang. A channel had released the video for "Fuck North Beartown" which had violent gestures against Sly Cooper's group including PaRappa.

PaRappa the Rapper hears the lines from "Don't Mess with Me":

A paper dog who thinks he's the hardest rapper

Motherfucker is just a beginner

His rhymes are written by his bitch Sunny Funny

That bitch ain't a fuckin singer

So fuck you and flower girl

Sly hears these lines from "Fuck North Beartown":

Raccoon boy can't crush me with his lyrics

Hippo & Turtle faggots don't produce any original beats

I'm tha best from the city of Mindstate

All three of you can suck my dick

Sly can't rhyme fuckin quickly

Rumors says he used to work at the Piggly Wiggly

In North Beartown, PaRappa and Sunny are out on the town going to a party over at the Beartown Courts where Sly & the Gang are performing a response to Fuck North Beartown dissing ShowLo & Shadow Locke. Three people in a car are driving by to shoot PaRappa & Sly who are from the City of Mindstate. Bentley and Carmelita shoot at the drive by car with some Uzi guns imported from China. The car departs quickly from the area and Murray has been wounded by the assailants.

Carmelita and Bentley drive Murray to the hospital. The assailants attempt to gun them on the way. Bentley shoots them out at Bearshaw Street defeating the assailants. They admit Murray to the hospital and stay overnight if he makes it alive. A few hours later, Murray has been pronounced dead which angers Sly. He goes to the hospital to pick up Bentley and head over to the studio.

A week later, a funeral is being held for Murray at the cemetery. Sly & Bentley pay their respect by giving a speech saying:

"Murray was like a brother to the both of us. He was able to help us out on the streets when we were younger. The beats he produced are what made us go into effect. Now we gotta diss these faggots who killed Murray. Peace out y'all"

After the funeral, Sly & Bentley drive back to the studio to record a diss song called "Tear You Motherfuckers a New One" response to "Fuck North Beartown" and the shootings of the promotional party of Sly & PaRappa. Bentley quickly learns how to produce beats replacing Murray as the DJ. PaRappa responds to "Don't Mess with Me" with a diss track called "Way to North Beartown".

It's 1992, Sly released his first solo album called "I'm #1" containing the diss track he had recorded. A group called The Gang Town Cronies joined the feud by responding to the same diss track. The group is consisted of Nikita from Gang Town and Willow X also from North Beartown. They respond with a track called "Fuck Mindstate, This is North Beartown" and "Never Travel around My Town" off their second album called 106 Joker Street.

In the city of Mindstate, Kramer Mack disses Carmelita at a performance at the Mindstate Beach where a rap magazine writes a story about the performance. The story hits Carmelita hard that she gets involved into the feud teaming up with Sly to diss Kramer Mack. She writes her own diss track but decides include it in Sly's next album. Fat X funds a new record label called Liberty Records as an answer to the North Beartown based label called The Cooper Family Records owned by Sly Cooper.

In mid-1992, Rap music has gained more popularity in North Beartown while it is still declining in Mindstate. Shadow Locke of the Mindstate Crew had dissed Mr. Chaka in a song aimed at him called "Coward in Beartown" released in 1991 during the same time ShowLo had released his debut album. Mr. Chaka responded with the diss threat track called "The Fridge" which threatens Shadow Locke which is also produced by Bentley. Shadow Locke responded back with "My Rhymes" only for Mr. Chaka to respond back with "New & Improved" exposing all of Shadow Locke's life.

In late 1992, the majority of the North Beartown rappers go to a concert in South Korea where they also have popularity with Korean rappers. They have a performance in the Sejong Center in Seoul. Everyone in the audience wants the North Beartown rappers to perform freestyle against the Mindstate rappers.

Mr. Chaka takes the first verse saying:

Shadow Locke ain't no gangsta rapper of my generation

It's 1992 almost 1993 a fresh new start

I never worked at fuckin K-Mart

There's a difference between the Beartown & Mindstate

Beartown is the home of Sly and the Gang

Mindstate rappers shouldn't be gangbanging in my city

Especially that motherfucker ShowLo

I lived a fuckin ghetto life while you Mindstate fuckers lived a suburban life

Sly takes the second verse saying:

Back in summer of '91 in the 864

Thugs of Mindstate be shooting at my promotional party

Failed to killed me and my man PaRappa

But you fags shot up my homie Murray

Carmelita & Bentley had to rush him to the hospital

ShowLo says I can't rhyme quickly at all

Well, here's my high level skill of rhyming

The Gang Town cronies can beat you down

While I take over your fuckin town

How would you like it if I shot up your goons?

Fuck your piece of shit cartoons

Don't dress like a real rapper because you ain't one

Nikita & Willow X share the third verse saying:

(Willow X)

This is what an hater says if says fuck my hometown

I'll burn you fucks to death

In my town, we don't need to take an oath

The drug trade here is fuckin meth

Gotta get that shit off my streets

Bentley here can create dope ass beats

Meth was introduced by your drug dealers

My homies have gone through drug abuse in their past

(Nikita)

It's true on my homie Willow X is saying

I suffered through that shit in my childhood

My father was a heroin addict during his teenage years

Since then, the motherfucker has been addicted to that fuckin drug

I'm only 15 years old and I'm already in fame & fortune

What do rappers say in their lyrics?

Gotta be rich before their 24 years old

Fuck on the world is going through

After the third verse of the freestyle, a rapper from Mindstate who goes by the name of El Marti de LaHoya comes to the stage to challenge Sly in a rap battle.

"Sly fuckin Cooper" El Martí de LaHoya said

"Who the fuck said that" Bentley said

The Korean spectators look back at El Marti de LaHoya coming over to the stage. He comes up to Sly to challenge him for the rap battle in front of Sly's crowd. Bentley easily makes a mixed Beartown & Mindstate freestyle for both rappers. Carmelita does the coin flip on who goes first in the rap battle. She flips the coin and it ends up heads going to El Marti de LaHoya being first.

El Marti de LaHoya insults Sly in Spanish saying:

Yo soy El Martí de LaHoya de La Familia de Cuba

Cuba es mi patria tengo muy bueno memoria

Soy un cholo en la ciudad de Mindstate

Mis enemigos tienen un problema de mí

Porque esos pendejos nos odian porque no es con nosotros

Porque estás hablando masa de mi ciudad

Cuando hacemos un nuevo record sigue Rasca y Pica sobre el

Su masa es través, Sly

Sus rimas son débiles, su nariz se ve como un pico

Un mapache no debe estar en el juego de rap

Sly responds back saying:

The Family from Cuba don't got real rap skill

Ain't Cuba a fuckin communist country?

It wasn't allowed to owe a lot of money

Since when Sly?

When the US first annexed it back in 1898

That was during the Imperialism times

You say that a raccoon shouldn't be in the rap game

A lion like you can get mauled by a large Siberian tiger

I ain't impressed with your rap skill

What the matter, El Marti?

You got a fear of Siberian tiger of attacking ya

C'mon admit it, motherfucker

The Korean spectators amazed with the rap battle vote on who won the rap battle between Sly & El Marti. The results come in and Sly wins the rap battle. A Korean writer who is actually a manger wants to sign Sly's crew into a record label located both South Korea & the United States. Sly names his crew "The RAC Crew" to ally against the rappers of Mindstate. Bentley now embroiled in a feud against Chief Mindstate with a song called Kill That Turtle.


	2. Escalation of the Feud Part I

The Rap Plan

Chapter 2

Escalation of the Feud: 1993 – 1995

It's now 1993, Chief Mindstate who is now revealed to be in a feud against Bentley dissing him in Kill That Turtle. Chief Mindstate is thinking Bentley will not respond to Kill That Turtle unlike he did not respond to Fuck North Beartown though it was under Sly & Carmelita. Bentley takes a little trip to the Emperor. Bentley plans to ask the Emperor to teach him how to rap against a person who calls out another in a song. Dr. Rhee is now the manager of the RAC Crew who was impressed that Sly was able to beat a rapper who rapped in Spanish.

Bentley vs. Chief Mindstate

Chief Mindstate is thinking that he won against Bentley in Kill That Turtle, but The Emperor who taught Bentley to write rap songs. Bentley retaliates with Who the Fuck is Chief Mindstate sampling the beat of Real Muthaphuckkin G's. Sly ghostwrites another diss aimed at Chief Mindstate for Bentley to rap called Murder Is Material. Another rapper named Marco Mack steps into the feud to diss the entire Southeast rap scene especially ShowLo. All of the old school rappers of Mindstate have been dissed by Marco Mack with the album containing 20 tracks of disses including newcomer El Marti de LaHoya.

Mikey SoSo and his crew released an album called One Time which imitates the styles of the Montana rap scene with the single called Welcome to Mindstate. The crew is an answer to the RAC Crew. Mikey SoSo called out Bentley and Sly in Pussies in North Beartown.

Sly defeating El Marti in South Korea don't mean nothing to me

Bentley never writing Murder is Material fuckin uncreative

In my town, Ricky T and I are the most creative

East Mindstate has allied with us

West Mindstate ain't down with us

The Family from Cuba is gonna retaliate

1993 is tha year that I'm gonna destroy you

My town is just known for inexplicit lyrics

That shit is gonna fuckin change

Your town has caused us to go into rage

I'm just dealing with Pussies in North Beartown

When the single is heard, Bentley does not have the lyrical skill to respond to the diss from Mikey SoSo. Sly featuring Marco Mack respond with "Calling out a Crew" dissing mainly Mikey SoSo and Shadow Locke.

(Marco Mack)

People celebratin' back at home while I'm defending the scene

Gonna nuke you with tha real shit that I've written

What tha fuck are you talkin' about ghostwritin'?

Ain't anyone talking someone else writing their raps?

Fuck no, get your mind off this topic

Palm trees, beaches, living the paradise that's tropic

East Mindstate is a fuckin dump

South Beartown is the downtown of the North

This Mindstate killa isn't too cool and so fuckin uncool

Sly, take that shit to tha next level

(Sly Cooper)

Mindstate, Mindstate, when will you fools learn

What's your motherfuckin concern?

Face it, Montana is winning tha feud so far

Achievements in your town is a silver star

That's so nothing a platinum star is something

You can't fuck with a raccoon

Deep into the game and 45's hittin the block

Tryin' to solve Murray's death on the clock

Mikey SoSo can't survive a drive by

First time, tha motherfuckin was lucky

I've served time in jail with my homie Murray

You're nothing compared to me, faggot

In the summer of 1993, The RAC Crew receives an invitation on Yo MTV Raps to diss the Mindstate city. Ricky T has been getting jealous about the fact that the RAC Crew has been invited to the MTV performance. Gangs in Mindstate are planning an assassination on Sly once again to end the feud between the two rap scenes. Dr. Rhee calls on personal protection to protect the RAC Crew during their performance. They fly to New York on a private jet overnight for their appearance on MTV.

The Cooper Family Records vs. Liberty Records

Liberty Records dropped Ricky T from the label after getting accused of helping North Beartown get a tour on MTV. Fat X upset over the reputation of The Cooper Family Records plans to extort money out of the label in which they also receive from their South Korean record label. Ricky T is moving out of Mindstate and moves to North Beartown to step in for the RAC Crew especially leaving Mikey SoSo's crew. He goes to attend a birthday bash for his younger brother in Arkansas. During the party, a shooting happens with a gang member attempting to kill Ricky T and a girl saves him from the shooting. Ricky T finds out that his younger brother has been shot in the face. Now going through the same thing that Sly is going through despite it was two years earlier.

In New York, the RAC Crew makes their way to MTV and encounters some of their high school friends. Who had accomplished their dreams of working at a TV Station and were the ones who sent the invitation to Yo MTV Raps. They deal with interviews before performing on live TV and almost all of the crew meets the Emperor except for Bentley. The interview ends with Sly's crew and prepare for the performance.

The performance begins this time with Nikita and Willow X taking the first verse:

(Nikita)

Back again dealing with Mindstate

Don't they know that their rhymes cannot surpass our style?

We call our police big time not mo' pos

In your town we can be homies

But when come to my town, watch you're fuckin back

Gangs are gonna gun you down while driving

Ricky T is a busta lookin like a cop

Wearin them stupid shirts that look like formal attire

No one wears that back home

This is the 1990s where we wear baggy clothing

Take it, Willow

(Willow X)

Chrome dome, Ricky T

Our rides are lowriders with chrome rims

What are we fighting for?

Fighting over trends between a suburban city

The first place of the feud was over reputation

ShowLo must've enjoyed getting destroyed

Sly nuking that faggot like an H-Bomb

Marco Mack causing Mikey SoSo to fuckin blow up

You coming to me face to face

Knock your ass out onto the floor

Don't care if you Mindstate fucks never fought in a gang war

Cause we're dealing with Pussies in Mindstate

Marco Mack takes the second verse saying:

Drug trade increased back at Beartown

Meth losing trend against heroin

Chief Mindstate had against a member of my crew

Faggot kick um in tha groin

No one does dirty fighting at home

Toby Loc was a woman not a man

I got a picture of the fuck when he was a bitch

Who would want to be friends with a transsexual?

Ricky T was never ever a homosexual

Disputin rumors of my childhood friend

He went to Mindstate to get a college education

A drug you forced him to take made him forget us

What was the drug oh yeah it was heroin

Fuck your heroin addicts, ya eel bitches

PaRappa taking the third verse saying:

Where the farms listen and glisten

A possibly never ending feud still continuing

Everyone in my family were fuckin hagglers

They'd always bitch over tha cost of my clothing

No one in Mindstate has been clever

We shop at tha Gap not Old Navy

Their clothes is cheap like gravy

The performance gets interrupted by a sniper attempting to target PaRappa. Dr. Rhee's protection easily target the sniper with an AK-47s imported from Russia. The Koreans watching the performance live on South Korean TV hoping no one gets shot. Carmelita tracks down the sniper in the janitor's closet. Fat X started extorting five million dollars out of The Cooper Family Records by hacking into their systems. Carmelita still chasing the sniper until the top of the building engages into action fighting against the sniper who is revealed to Kramer Mack.

"You" Carmelita said

"The bitch that I had dissed" Kramer Mack said

"What the fuck are you doing trying to kill my crew off" Carmelita said

Kramer is refusing to answer Carmelita so she slaps Kramer Mack a couple of times to get him to answer the question. He finally gives up and reveals that ShowLo was the man who had killed Murray. The police arriving at the scene arresting Kramer Mack and is given a ten year sentence by Judge Ellis. Dr. Rhee who is also in charge of the finance of the label finds out that the money has been extorted escalating the feud even more.

1993 has now ended going into 1994, Fat X is now involved the feud for extortion against Sly's record label. Sack Mama has a point of view where she criticizes the mainstream. She says a fictional story against Liberty Records and The Cooper Family Records more aimed at the Southeast Mindstate in a rap song called A Day Where the Mainstream is Failing. A 15 year old East Mindstate based rapper, Sliver Wolf, releases an album that begins to revitalize the Mindstate scene slowly with 6 singles out 12 songs from his album meeting with national success.

Sliver Wolf dissed Carmelita in one of the singles called "My World, Your World". Carmelita wasn't able to diss back Sliver Wolf due to her exposure as a prostitute in her town. He was also Ricky T's former college friend wrote a song that contain many suspicious line about him. So Sly decides to bail him out of prison. To Be Continued…


	3. Escalation of the Feud Part II

The Rap Plan

Chapter 3:

Escalation of the Feud Part II

In prison, Ricky T gets surprised that a visitor has bailed him out of prison paying a bail amount of one million dollars. Sly will only bail him out if he signs with The Cooper Family.

"Ricky T come over and get your stuff" A prison guard said

"What's happening" Ricky T said

"You've been bailed out" The prison guard said

"By who" Ricky T said

"A rapper" The prison guard said

"Who" Ricky T asked

"You'll see" The prison guard said

The prison guard escorting Ricky T gets surprised that Sly is the one bailing Ricky T out of prison. But he has to await his trial for "crimes" that Fat X had pinned on. At the trial, the rapper is not found guilty at all. Sly and Ricky head over to the studio to record an album targeting the entire Liberty Records roster. Ricky spits some raps very easily saying:

My name is Ricky T formerly of Liberty Records

Going on a roll with my real homies from Beartown

Tha monuments of my former label is in destruction

Fat X extorting money out of The Cooper Family

Stupid lame is tha reason why I winded up in prison

Until Sly bailed me out while you became a sell out

Shadow Locke was an informant but his career remains so dormant

No I ain't a fuckin racist and an atheist

I've been through racism in my day just because I'm white with British and Mexican roots

And all I care about equality between other races

Fat X had prejudice remarks between others

Fuck his racism and I know he got it from his ugly ass mama

Finally, disputin everything rumored about me

In Mindstate, Fat X sends out goons to kill Shadow Locke for trying to get information about his criminal background. While he gets angry at Ricky T for exposing his racism in his freestyle using the "Roxanne's On A Roll" beat. He decides to diss back Ricky T on his next album and releases it as the lead single. Fat X insults Ricky T in his song saying:

Ricky T is straight up a busta from Montana

He looks like a scrawny masturbator from Britain

He's gotta eat right at night

I always had a problem with you cuz tha ladies like ya better

My rhymes are gonna come in fresher

DJ Cracka produces the freshest beats

No one cares about your criss cross strategies

Kramer Mack is now in prison and I heard you was the snitch

You're still being a little bitch

I always knew you were since day one

And I declare war against you and Sly

Face to face at the Hip Hop Awards

Back at North Beartown, Ricky T is now signed to The Cooper Family and has heard the lead single from Fat X's album. He strikes back with another song to be released on his upcoming debut album. Bentley had pre-produced the beats for Ricky T's diss song they are dark menacing beats that can destroy a rapper. The song gets recorded and it targets Fat X and the Hot & Cold Crew who are not affiliated with Liberty Records. He insults them on the track saying:

Fat X, you surprised that I was able to respond back

I never fuckin forward a diss track

Who you callin' a snitch and a British masturbator faggot

Yeah, I'm British and Mexican but don't have an accent

I ain't tha who put your homie in prison

That was tha fuckin informant Shadow Locke

Now I hear he was killed by you

It ain't my fault tha ladies think I'm attractive

While tha ladies think you're unattractive

You just gettin' smacked onto the mouth

Enjoyin' your ass gettin' dissed on lame ass fuck

The Hot & Cold Crew don't mean nothin' to no one

They're just a bunch of lames who believe in friendly antics

You bustas ain't from Queensbridge (The Bridge)

No way has all of you known each other since high school

I got pictures of you lame ass fools as childhood friends

Remember when it got physical between us at a bar

All of you were afraid that I would've tha same thing to tha rest to ya

Just like I did to your lead rapper of your group

The whole mainstream should be afraid of me

Cause Ricky T is coming

And Fat X gets too much wet dreams

The Hot and Cold Crew just keep on letting themselves get dissed on

Sly and me are gonna dominate the rap scene, bitch ass retards

The single destroys the Hot and Cold Crew in a single verse and Fat X starting to get even angrier at Ricky T. Sliver Wolf gets into the feud by dissing The Gang Town Cronies with an original beat produced by an unknown DJ named The Well Known Kid. He used basic drums and hard rock guitars mixing it with the rap beat he created. Sliver Wolf also targets Fat X about his racist remarks against Ricky T.

Fat X starts getting criticized by his own label mates for being prejudice against Ricky T about his British and Mexican ancestry. He responds to Ricky T's diss track now known as "Ladies and Gentleman, We Got A Couple of Bustas". Fat X this time insults the rapper about his British background saying:

British Boys never wrote any raps when the music had started

They spent their time studyin' and drinkin' British tea

Their kind of tea tastes like pee

I don't know how you Brit boys can drink that shit

Fuck El Marti and his Family from Cuba

Your father was from the United Kingdom

Why did he immigrate here to this country?

Go read Mutiny on the Bounty

I ain't fuckin rowdy

You're kind of people are usually bossy

No one likes that shit at all

Stay out of the United States, you ugly British fuck

Ricky T responds back with a song using a beat interpolation of Tainted Love by Gloria Jones in response against Fat X saying:

In the UK, we got a genre known as British hip hop

Not every British person is bossy

People respect me cause of my knowledge in music

A reliable person like me is trustworthy

You treat your friends brotherly

I thought you were a heartless bitch

A fat fuck shouldn't lie to his friends ever

El Marti is the one who defeated you back in Mindstate

Jealous, motherfucker

Macro Mack thanks for defending me in the first place

I owe to you, my brother

Yeah, Fat X, I'll face your fat ass at the Hip Hop Awards

A fight between Mindstate and Beartown

It's really on, Fat X

Two weeks later, The Hip Hop Awards is starting to take place to see who will win the best single between the two cities. Mindstate and Beartown rappers are separated by sections with guards surrounding the sides. Ricky T wins the award for best diss song. Fat X runs up to the stage to beat up Ricky T. The rappers get hostile between each other with Fat X attempting to bite Ricky T in his hand. He punches Fat X in the face very hard causing him to bleed out of his nose. Sly and Carmelita break up the fight onstage. Both Ricky T and Fat X say remarks to each other.

"Ricky, you faggot, you broke my nose" Fat X shouted

"That's what happens when you make fun of a skinny person" Ricky T said

"Fuck you, British fag" Fat X said

"Oh, you're just fuckin pissed that I'm stronger than you" Ricky T said

"El Marti, go finish the job" Fat X said

"Vete a la mierda, culo gordo" El Martí said

El Marti choosing not to get involved with Ricky T makes peace with him. The Hip Hop Awards end with Sly Cooper winning Best Album of 1994. El Marti meets with Ricky T in front of the building to make peace with each other. So El Marti calls Ricky T to talk with each other.

"Oye, Ricky T, venga aquí" El Martí says

"Que quieres" Ricky T says

"Eso era bueno que se opone contra Fat X en persona" El Martí says

"El pendejo me estaba llamando un homosexual y un masturbador escuálido sólo porque soy Británico con ascendencia Mexicano" Ricky T says

"Eres Británico con ascendencia Mexicano" El Martí says

"Si, pero no soy un homosexual y yo tengo una novia" Ricky T says

"Afortunado" El Martí says

"Ya se" Ricky T says

"Estoy sorprendido que tú eres Británico" El Martí says

"Mi papa fue Británico pero mi mama es Mexicana" Ricky T says

"Yo estoy impresionado con su Español" El Martí says

"Si" Ricky T says

Sly calls Ricky T drive back to the airport. Ricky T convinces Sly to sign El Marti with The Cooper Family.

"Hey, Sly" Ricky T said

"What's up, Ricky" Sly said

"You wanna sign El Marti to our label" Ricky T said

"Well, he's gonna beat someone in a rap battle" Sly said

"Oh, yeah, your South Korean tour" Ricky T said

"We'll meet at the record studio" Sly said

Ricky departs with Sly and his crew. El Marti meets a lady who was listening in on their conservation. She had understood on what they both said during their conservation. El Marti decides to get at her. Ricky T arrives at the airport with Sly and his crew. They get on the plane back to North Beartown. The rapper thinks about his pregnant girlfriend while Bentley is reading American Psycho by Bret Easton Ellis. Ricky T laughs when Sly has a wet dream about Carmelita saying: "I'm sorry, Jesus" repeatedly. Carmelita doesn't notice Sly having a wet dream since she's hearing Close Your Eyes by Peaches & Herb. The plane finally lands in South Beartown. Ricky T tells Sly that he's going to visit his pregnant girlfriend to see if the child is his. So Sly drives him to her house. They arrive and Ricky kisses his girlfriend.

"Michelle, my girl, how have you been" Ricky said

"I've been good" Michelle said

"I haven't seen you since I went back to college" Ricky said

"How come you're not in college" Michelle said

"Did you hear that I have a music career" Ricky said

"Your rap career went up" Michelle said

"Yeah, baby" Ricky said

"And the child is yours" Michelle said

"Yeah" Ricky said "I love you since the day we meet in high school"

"Where you hanging out with your best friend and he told you to go for it" Michelle said

"Yeah, those were good time" Ricky said

"So what are you doing, today" Michelle said

"I'm going to Sly's record studio" Ricky said

"You're friends with Sly Cooper" Michelle said

"Yeah" Ricky said

"I wish someone can provide some electricity to our town" Michelle said

"I wish so too, baby girl" Ricky said

Ricky and Michelle spend time with each other. Michelle admires that Sly has a McLaren F1. She goes back to her house to take care of her sick mother. "It's fucked up that you're father abandoned you" Ricky said. "Yeah, I know" Michelle said. Ricky heads back to the studio with Sly and start their next album.


	4. Revival of the Southeast

The Rap Plan

Chapter 4:

Revival of the Southeast

It's now 1995; Mindstate is getting its rap scene popular again with Sliver Wolf, The Kochi Team, and Big Dale. The Well Known Kid had produced all of the songs for these two artists and a group. The gangs of the Southeast are enjoying that their rap scene is revitalizing while North Beartown is growing. R&B artists especially start collaborating with rappers at this time. Getting the rap scene revitalized in Mindstate even more.

The Gang Town Cronies respond to Sliver Wolf's diss track:

(Willow X):

Tell it like it is, Sliver Wolf

I've defeated Mindstate rappers before and I'll do it again

W to I double L to the O to the W finally X

That spells Willow X, motherfucker

Fat X is just a cheap imitation

Ricky T is now our side

I regret dissing the little homie

Only if I could take it back

A wolf can get killed with silver bullets

Not with regular bullets

Another way is dynamite

Ricky T was able to win a fight

Fat X, you stay the fuck outta of the game

(Nikita)

It was a day where a busta dissed us Gang Town Cronies

Sliver Wolf doesn't know even us

How can a wolf write a rap song?

We've survived many disses aimed at my homies

Now isn't the time to give up

We'll make it to the second round

Mindstate have never been past this round

Pound for Pound

Crushin' our enemies using new techniques of rhyming

Let me hear your response

Dimitri targets Big Dale about his night club ownerships in Mindstate. Fat X gets dissed at once again by Ricky T featuring Mr. Chaka and Sly Cooper. Mr. Chaka only does the chorus in the song, while Ricky T raps two verses and Sly raps one verse. Fat X is completely destroyed by a North Beartown rapper. He is forced to give up his rap career for good.

In Mindstate, El Marti leaves Liberty Records due to Fat X's unapologetic remarks and El Marti decides to take Ricky T's advice and join The Cooper Family. Sliver Wolf takes over the label since Ricky T ended Fat X's career. So El Marti calls Ricky T on his cell phone.

"Oye, Ricky" El Martí says

"El Martí, que está pasando" Ricky T says

"Voy a ir en tu ciudad" El Martí says

"Vas a venir a la discográfica de Sly" Ricky T says

"Si" El Martí says

"Que paso con la discográfica de Libertad" Ricky T says

"Sliver Wolf se hizo cargo de la discográfica" El Martí says

Ricky T and El Marti develop a sibling relationship since Ricky's younger brother was killed the same way Murray was killed. Bentley and Ricky drive over to the airport to pick up El Marti to sign him with the label. Carmelita leaves the RAC Crew for a temporary time to focus on her solo career but still part of the label to make R & B popular in North Beartown.

Magazines in Mindstate have rated the popular albums of Sliver Wolf, The Kochi Team, and Big Dale. The albums were well received by the critics and Sliver Wolf's debut album gets platinum certificate. Liberty Records for the first time gets put onto the map. Unlike Fat X never did any progress to the record label. Ricky and Bentley pick up El Marti from the airport. Ricky strikes up another conversation with El Marti.

"El Martí, que pasa, mi hermano menor" Ricky T says

"Solo estoy relajando" El Martí says

"Como esta todo" Ricky T says

"Muy bien y ya tengo una novia" El Martí says

"Está bien, El Martí" Ricky T says

"Las mujeres en mi ciudad estaban sorprendido de que terminaste la carrera de Fat X" El Martí says

"Como" Ricky T says

"Porque eres Británico Mexicano las damas te quieren" El Marti says

"Ricky" Bentley said

"Shut up" Both Ricky and El Marti say at the time

"You know English" Ricky said

"A little" El Marti said

"Spend some time with me and Sly to learn English" Ricky said

"Bien" El Marti says

Ricky and El Marti get in the car and head back to the studio. Bentley plays an R & B song:

You've just closed your mind, ooh, ooh, criticize  
>You've just closed your mind, ooh, ooh, criticize<p>

You've just closed your mind, ooh, ooh, criticize

Ricky has a flashback when he met his girlfriend while listening to the very same song outside the cafeteria. He was very nervous to go up to her. Macro Mack was his best friend at the time. Ricky and Macro had a lot in common as best friends. Macro told Ricky that he reminded him of himself when he was younger. Ricky wasn't paying attention to Macro since he was looking at Michelle. She looks back at him too with a smile. Macro and Ricky were the most popular kids back in their high school. Ricky was originally a loser in his school being bullied all the time just for listening to R & B music such as Daylight by Ramp. Michelle loved his taste in music since his father had a collection of records. He usually played Everybody Loves the Sunshine by Roy Ayers. R & B was Ricky's favorite kind of music when he was a teenager. What changed Ricky from being a pathetic loser to being cool was listening to South Bronx by Boogie Down Productions.

"Ricky" Macro said

"What's up, Macro" Ricky said

"Wanna ride bikes to the music store" Marco said

"Sure" Ricky said

It was back in 1989, Ricky notices a hippo named Murray begging for money to get some food. So he lends him 10 bucks out of his wallet. The two best friends reach the music store to buy an album by Boogie Down Productions. Sly and Murray gained their fame in 1990 when Sly released his first single known as The World of Sly Cooper. Ricky didn't get into the rap game until 1992 when he was unknown then.

"Hey, Ricky" Bentley said

"Yeah" Ricky said

"What do you want to eat" Bentley said

"I feel like having some Chinese" Ricky said

"This isn't Seinfeld" Bentley said

"Well, I am watching the episode with used wheelchair" Ricky said

"That episode's funny" Bentley said

Bentley and Ricky get some Chinese takeout for everybody at the studio. Assailants attempt to shoot them. Ricky shoots the engine of the assailants car causing it blow up. El Marti had never seen a car blow up from one shot out of a shotgun. They arrive back at the studio. The assailants were believed to have been from Mindstate attempting to kill Ricky.

"That was crazy" Ricky said

"I know" Bentley said

"Who the fuck would wanna kill us" Ricky said

"I don't know but we'll find out" Bentley said

The three arrive back at the studio just in time when Carmelita exposes that it was ShowLo who killed Murray. Bentley and Ricky get shocked since ShowLo was the one who started the feud in the first place. Sly extremely pissed that ShowLo was the murderer. Bentley confronts Sly in his room listening to

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
>We've got a wave in the air,<br>Radar Love

The radio's playing some forgotten song  
>Brenda Lee's "Coming On Strong"<br>The road has got me hypnotized  
>And I'm speeding into a new sunrise<p>

Sly is smoking up some weed sharing some with Bentley remembering the good times with Murray back from 1984 to 1992. Despite that they all met each other back in 1982.

"Hey, Bentley" Sly said

"Yeah" Bentley said

"Remember when we stole that bike from some ugly lame" Sly said

"Yeah, over at Ellis Park" Bentley said

"We just went to grab some weed from some dealer" Sly said

Sly and Bentley begin to remember the flashback at Ellis Park. They were going to get weed from a dealer over at the park. A kid leaves the mountain bike next to the bench unattended. They steal the bike and the kid begins to chase after them. Sly and Bentley encounter Murray for the first time. He punches the kid for trying to attack Sly and Bentley.

"Thanks, big guy" A young Sly said

"No problem" A teenage Murray said

"How can we ever repay you" A young Bentley said

"Interested in lending you my MC Shan Down By Law album" Murray said

"You mean the 12 inch single of The Bridge" Bentley said

"Yeah" Murray said

Murray starts to protect them in the streets whenever or wherever they go somewhere. Murray was 17 years old. Sly and Bentley were both the same age which was 12 years old reminiscing the day they hung at the park and Murray beating up the kid that attacked Sly and Bentley for stealing his mountain bike. Sly and Bentley leave the room and go cruising around Ellis Park to play basketball.

Chapter 5 will focus on Sly and Bentley imaging that they mutinied against a ship captain due to the marijuana. Sliver Wolf responds to the Gang Town Cronies diss track.

Songs used:

Alexander O'Neal – Criticize

Golden Earring – Radar Love


	5. Flashbacks About Murray

The Rap Plan

Chapter 5:

Flashbacks about Murray and Silver Wolf's Response

Sly and Bentley are still playing basketball and remembering their days hanging out with Murray. Another flashback comes back taking place in 1989. The Cooper Gang is hanging around The Market Area. Murray owns a collection old school records including Roxanne Shante's "Roxanne's Revenge". Bentley was impressed about Murray's knowledge in music. Sly and Bentley were surprised that Murray was able to produce rap music. He had kept his talent a secret until he was able to master his skills in DJ'ing.

"How do you have a record collection" Bentley said

"I had a friend who gave me his records since he got interested in rock music" Murray said

"There's nothing wrong with rap music" Bentley said

"I know" Murray said

"What's its trend" Sly said

"Well, it's popular around this town" Murray said

This eventually gets Sly into writing rap music. Sly writes The World of Sly Cooper containing beat interpolations of the songs Under Pressure and I Want It All by Queen mixed together by Murray. Sly and Bentley have to pay 80,000 to both Elektra and Capitol Records for using interpolations of the Queen songs.

The World of Sly Cooper's first verse contains:

A rap scene growing in the state of Montana

Not in city of Fontana

It's no longer gonna be 1989, now it's gonna be 1990

Trends in rap music is starting to change

All of us felt as if we were trapped in a cage

No more roaming the streets for change

One time, Bentley and I went out to go get some weed

But on the way, we stole a mountain bike

It beats taking a hike

Me and my homies are gonna have it all

We'll never be under pressure

After we stole the bike

The lame had started chasing us

It was crazy when Murray knocked out that fool

Sly and Bentley's flashback shifts into England in 1789, they are crew members of navy ship commanded by William Bligh. Over 700 days have passed. The whole ship's crew is mistreated. William Bligh abuses Sly and Bentley over drawing a picture of Bligh killing himself. Sly and Bentley get tired of it deciding to mutiny against him. Bligh gets thrown out of the ship forced to hold on to a sea turtle.

"Swim faster or I'll fuckin have you made into soup, What are you gonna do, go underfuckin water, I'd like to see that" Bligh said. The sea turtle goes underwater and Bligh says "You call this deep". Sly and Bentley are laughing about the imagination. Ricky T and Michelle also turned out to be at the park.

"Looks like someone's gonna at good night sleep" Ricky said

"I think so" Michelle said

Ricky and Michelle leave the park going back to their hotel motel room. Sly and Bentley are forced to drive back to the studio while they're still stoned. They managed to drive back since Murray's spirit guided them back to the studio without getting pulled over.

In May 1995, Sliver Wolf responds back to The Gang Town Cronies in his song I'll Take Care of Business.

Sliver Wolf's second verse says:

Gang Town Cronies will surrender to me

At an underground rap club in East Mindstate

I've won all three rounds

Feeling like a knockout to them fake MCs

That silver bullet burn was a good one

But not hard enough to hurt me

All of this was before I'm bringing the scene back to Mindstate

I'm gonna stay on the lookout for anyone who's gonna be dissin' me

Nikita, you're a short girl who fidgets

When you're speeding you get too many tickets

Willow X, a little bitch that's been sampling too many Parliament songs

My albums get perfect ratings

People around the world are starting to enjoy the Mindstate rap scene again

It's the revival of the Southeast

And I'll take care of business

The songs get a favorable rating around the world. Sliver Wolf gets an RIAA Certification of Gold for Best Selling Single for Mindstate since 1990. Trends in Rap music start to change when Carmelita starts collaborating with old school hip hop artists who used to be popular around the 1980s. Carmelita's debut album gets an Parental Advisory sticker despite her music is mixed Rap and R&B music. This album also does well around the world especially in Mexico and the United Kingdom.

Ricky visits his parents in South Beartown. His father accepts his fame and fortune being the only one to be a famous person in his side of the family. His mother expected him to be successful in economics. Ricky had decided to choose his father's path instead of his mother's since he was also the only one born smart in his family.

"Hey, Dad" Ricky said

"Ricky, my son" Ricky's father said

"How's everything" Ricky said

"Not so good" Ricky's father said

"What's wrong" Ricky said

"It's your mother, she's dying from cancer" Ricky's father said

Both Ricky and his father start crying about her. Since she only has two weeks to live. Ricky has time to spend with his mother. There were no favorites in his family. Ricky's parents disowned his younger brother when he dropped out of school and moved to Arkansas. He goes to his brother's room to look over his dreams of being an author. So Ricky decides to spend his time with his mother.

Chapter 6 will focus on Dimitri having a feud against Big Dale. The Gang Town Cronies will win the first round against Sliver Wolf. But Silver Wolf starts and wins the second round.


	6. Various Feuds

The Rap Plan

Chapter 6:

Various Feuds

Big Dale began to take offense on Dimitri's diss track which was about his ownerships in nightclubs. Big Dale was rumored to have his nightclubs in terrible condition and violating building codes. He was also rumored to have bribed his building inspectors around the city.

It's now late 1995, Big Dale responds back to Dimitri about his nightclub rumors in a track called "Nightclub Rumors Are Stopped".

Big Dale's lines contain his disputin rumors about his nightclubs:

What kind of stupid ass lizard fuck thinks I keep my nightclubs in a state of disrepair

Saying that I bribe building inspectors whenever they come to check the building

And having them in terrible condition

Bitch, I know to keep buildings in perfect condition

I allow people to listen whatever music they prefer in the club

My workers give the people a free back rub

And my fuckin Nightclub Rumors are stopped

Sly and Dimitri take a plane over to Mindstate to see if what Big Dale said was true in his rap lines. They land at the airport with Sly and Dimitri posing as news reporters. The both of them take a limo to a Miami hotel. Once they reach the hotel and check into their room, Sly and Dimitri sneak off to East Mindstate, which is where Big Dale's nightclubs are located.

A worker of the nightclub is on the way to the nightclub. Dimitri and Sly bribe the worker for information and pictures on the nightclub. Big Dale arrives around the area to check up on the club. Big Dale unknowingly does not find out that he's getting on spied on at all. Dimitri and Sly takes pictures of Big Dale's club. There are no workers giving free back rubs at all. The club is actually is an underground factory where they manufacture illegal bootlegs that cost them over millions in a lawsuit.

Big Dale and Sliver Wolf execute Fat X in an underground part of the factory. Russian dealers get their money back from Fat X after his execution. Fat X had been debt for four years with these Russian dealers. The deal gets ruined by an unknown assassin coming from a hidden vantage point. Silver Wolf gets the money and Big Dale takes the assault shotgun.

Big Dale and Silver Wolf flee the factory. The unknown assassin instead killed a Russian dealer. Sly and Dimitri investigate the factory and they find a worker's payroll. Big Dale only pays the workers three bucks each hour instead of paying 10 bucks an hours.

"Yo, cracker box, let's get outta here" Dimitri said

"Alright, let's go" Sly said

Sly and Dimitri flee the scene without getting detected by the cameras. The cops arrive the factory which forces Dimitri to fight the cops. Sly hands Dimitri an AK-47 to fight the cops and flees back to the hotel. He hijacks a motor bike to avoid the cops. Dimitri himself also does the same thing. The cops go into the area where Big Dale and Silver Wolf had the deal only to find Fat X's dead body on the chair beaten up and shot at. Russians come into the same building to kill the cops in order to protect Big Dale from the law.

Back in North Beartown, The Gang Town Cronies make a new song to respond back to Silver Wolf to win the second round. Silver Wolf takes a while to respond to the diss. The second round ends up being a tie for the meantime. El Marti tries to learn English from Ricky's father. He does understand some words from what Ricky has taught him. El Marti completely starts speaking English finally learning another language besides Spanish. Ricky spends time with mother for the next two weeks.

"Ricky, mi hijo" Ricky's mother said

"Mami, como esta todo" Ricky said

"No estoy bien" Ricky's mother said

"Yo también" Ricky said

Ricky starts crying in front of his mother as she passes away unexpectedly. Michelle and El Marti try to help him cheer up so he does not go into getting depressed. Sly and Dimitri return from Mindstate and they meet up with everybody at the studio to tell that Fat X has been executed in which everyone cheers for.

"Ricky, my little white boy" El Marti said

"Yeah" Ricky said emotionally

"Me and Michelle will help you get through this" El Marti said

"I'm glad me and my father taught you English despite that it's British English" Ricky said

"Crazy that you don't have the British accent" El Marti said

"Well, because of my mother I don't have the accent" Ricky said

"I at least understand that" El Marti said

The Dimitri-Big Dale feud resumes when Dimitri responds back to Nightclub Rumors are Stopped in which he calls Nightclub Rumors Resume:

I uncovered that you're nightclub is actually a factory

Where they manufacture illegal bootlegs

Payin' the workers only three bucks instead of a fair wager

Too cheap to afford a pager

Your city relies too much on these devices

Dick, look at the fuckin prices

Listen to all of the voices

Of what decade

The decade of the 1990s

Not the 1980s

Dimitri will rip ya apart like a bleeding heart

Now I have the head start, ya tall box

In East Mindstate, Big Dale and Sliver Wolf team up against Sly and Dimitri in the feud they make the strongest attack towards them. They call the track "Esta Noche Voy a Ganar where Big Dale raps in Spanish and Sliver Wolf in Russian.

Sly calls a Russian translator to translate Sliver Wolf's lines into English:

Dimitri of the RAC Crew

You can't win this feud

Every time we're getting the head start

Your crew is getting pissed

This feud is taking a twist

You wanna talk shit

What will You Do

Respond to this rhyme

I'd like to see you do it

Russians have our back

It won't cause a fuckin problem

Who's gonna have yours, ya ugly lames

No one attempts to embroil into a feud with Ricky T since the way he defeated Fat X and The Hot and Cold Crew which forced the crew to disband. Since their lack of street knowledge, the crew was very unpopular. The entire mainstream was excited when Ricky dismantled the crew out of the scene. Ricky T is the first rapper to actually end a rap group and a rapper's career. PaRappa reenters the feud for the first time since 1992 embroiling with a Russian rapper by the name of Ivanov K who steps in for Sliver Wolf and Big Dale.


	7. The Tide Turns for Mindstate Part I

The Rap Plan

Chapter 7:

The Tide Turns for Mindstate Part I

The year is now 1996. Ivanov K. and his Russian Crew begin to step in for Mindstate to start and finish off PaRappa, Marco Mack, & MC Clementon. Sly's crew gets new rappers as members to continue the feud. Carmelita engages into a feud against Ms. Spitz who's an old school rapper from the 1980s. Ms. Spitz tries to revive her popularity for the Mindstate rap scene. She's one of the original Mindstate rappers who defeated a lot of female rappers from her town. She also starts a feud with Ivanov K of Vladivostok.

Ms. Spitz insults Carmelita and Ivanov K. with these lines:

Carmelita girl, you can't compare against Ms. Spitz

The way you sing has a bunch of glitz

I recommend that you call it a quitz

Attempting to step to this and it's a career ender

Your skills won't get any better

Girl, you can't last in a relationship with the infamous Sly Cooper

For me it would be super

I've never had a blooper

So, get off the fuckin scene

And Ms. Spitz is gonna be the queen

Ivanov K. of Vladivostok

For you, motherfucker

Your career will go tik tok

Really, Russians stepping into the rap game

All you do is rap in Russian

Let's have a discussion

I'll never lose in my hometown

Sliver Wolf only you brought in for the money

You're a fuckin dummy

Fuck the Soviet Union and its buddy Communism

You may as well revert to a state of Bitchism

Ivanov K. does not respond to the diss of Ms. Spitz since the conflict with PaRappa drew the attention away from it. Carmelita responds to the diss against Ms. Spitz in which she features Ricky T for the chorus. The entire Mindstate starts cheering for an old school rapper returning to the rap game after 10 years. Ricky develops a friendship with Carmelita due to his collaboration with her. But he still loves Michelle. Sly and Bentley visit Murray's grave since five years have passed after his death. Bentley remembers when he took Murray underwater for "annoying" him saying "Vous appelez cette profounde" over at the Ellis Park community pool.

Sliver Wolf and Big Dale gain more popularity in the mainstream almost halfway achieving the success of the RAC Crew. Despite that Big Dale had his underground factory exposed by Dimitri, who forced him to abandoned that business. Ivanov K. disses PaRappa in his debut single called Dog Boy's a Busta. Ivanov in this track claims that PaRappa was the one who busted the Russian deal that Dimitri and Sly were eavesdropping on. PaRappa responds Ivanov in a live freestyle that's going on worldwide and says this on live TV:

Russky boy, what fuckin deal are you talking about?

I didn't bust any Mindstate deal

Big Dale is a tall fat motherfucker

Silver Wolf, don't get involved in this conflict

I'm really fuckin strict

You don't know how much damage you're gonna inflict

Try to survive the Bohemian Rhapsody round

It's where we play a remixed version of the song by Queen

Sly is the North Beartown king of the rap scene

While I own South Beartown

ShowLo couldn't kill me in a single track

Buddy, if you have mud on your face

You're a fuckin huge disgrace, Russky boy

Ivanov K. and Big Dale respond back with an almost unreleased single called "News of the Mindstate" which Big Dale took a pun from the Queen album known as News of the World. Ivanov K. disses PaRappa throughout the whole song instead of Sly in which Ivanov thinks it'll be a huge mistake especially with Ricky T.

Ricky learned his rap skills from The Emperor who also taught Bentley how to rap. He writes a mixed R&B/Rap song called My Good New Fashioned Girl. The song is dedicated to his girlfriend and for the first time Ricky raps the song in both English & Spanish.

Michelle, my good new fashioned girl

You've got a body like a killer queen

I remember when you had posters of Freddie Mercury

May my favorite musician rest in peace

Me and you having the same taste in music

Relieve the time when you found out that I was British

Though I used to live Great Britain

Cuando mis padres y yo antes vivimos allí

Yo vivía en el parte adonde estaba la metrópoli

Originalmente un pequeño perra, pero mi padre me ayudo a conviérteme en un hombre

Tú eres mi amor de mi vida

We'll be together always and forever

Queen II is my favorite album

While yours is The Miracle

It's bring back memories when we heard I Want it All

Seeing you sing was very adorable

Nuestro futuro está en mis manos

Ricky wrote the whole song in less than twenty minutes. He produces the song himself using the beginning beat of the song. Despite that he has to pay royalties to the original producer. Bentley helps out Ricky with mixing the sample beat with the rap beat. Bentley also takes care of the royalties while Ricky releases the song. Sly recognizes the beat that Ricky used in his song.

"Ricky, how come you used Seven Seas of Rhye" Sly said

"Hey, it was the first song I heard when I got interested into music" Ricky said

"Well, for me, it was Flash" Sly said

"From Queen's soundtrack album Flash Gordon" Ricky said

"I can tell that Bentley straight up put the hook into your song" Sly said

"So can I" Ricky said

"And I hear El Marti can now speak English" Sly said

"Yeah, he learned from my father but it was British English, though" Ricky said

"Wait, British English" Sly said

"Yeah, since you know I am British Mexican" Ricky said

"Yeah, you told me that" Sly said

"So how's Carmelita" Ricky said

"Real good" Sly said

"How about we go out on the town" Ricky said

"What do ya mean" Sly said

"Double dating with our girls" Ricky said

"Me and Carmelita, You and Michelle" Sly said

"Yeah" Ricky said

"I'll think about it" Sly said

Sly and Carmelita accept Ricky's offer about the double date. Since Bentley mentioned a party in downtown North Beartown. Both Sly and Ricky have to steal the show from a Mindstate rapper especially if he's an underground rapper. Ricky is dressed up in a tuxedo with his hair gelled up like a similar 50s pompadour hair style. Michelle suggests that Ricky should wear his old glasses so that he can be unrecognizable by the whole party. The party is a 50s theme style thrown by one of Ricky's friends from high school. When Ricky and Michelle arrive to the party, they are the most acclaimed guests in the party. Despite that Ricky is unrecognizable from his former classmates. Yet the party still plays Rock songs from the 70s to 90s.

"So, Ricky, it seems like the ladies are admiring you so much" Sly said

"Yeah, I know" Ricky said

"They're checking out your style" Sly said

"Crazy, though" Ricky said

"Sly, let's go on the dance floor" Carmelita said

"I'll leave you alone with Michelle" Sly said

Ricky and Michelle spend their time talking with each other until they approached by two of their former classmates to compete for sing off. They can sing any song from their generation when it was popular. Michelle chooses I Want it All for Ricky since he was unsure on what song to pick. It was Ricky T vs. his former high school rival by the name of Sean Drier. Sean sings Kama Chameleon by Culture Club. When Ricky starts to sing I Want it All for the sing off.

Ricky starts off with a strong Freddie Mercury voice:

Adventure seeker on an empty street,  
>Just an alley creeper, light on his feet<br>A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
>With the pain and anger can't see a way out<br>It isn't much I'm asking, I heard him say  
>Got to find me a future move out of my way<p>

Everyone especially Sly gets shocked that his voice sounds like Freddie Mercury when he's singing the song. Ricky wins the sing off along with a dance for Michelle. After the sing off, Sly and Ricky rap one of their songs for everyone attending the party.

"Why does that person look so familiar" Sean said

"I don't know" Kain said

"He looks somebody that I used to bully back in the day" Sean said

"The attention on you but now it's on him" Kain said

Sean and Kain look at the yearbook to find out that it's Ricky.

"Oh my god" Kain said

"That's Ricky" Sean said

"My gosh, that dude changed" Kain said

"Did you hear when he beat the shit out of some fat fuck" Sean said

"Despite that he's skinny yet I don't get where he learned how to fight" Kain said

"Ricky" Sean called him out

Ricky looks at Sean and confronts him about their problems in the past. They have a little fight that ends their conflict. Sean fights dirty and attempts to give Ricky a low blow. Yet Ricky manages to avoid by giving Sean a knee blow in the face by grabbing him the face. Sean locks him into a deadly submission called the omoplata. Ricky nearly submits until Murray's spirit tells him not to give up. So he breaks out of the hold to apply the Kimura which he learned from Marco Mack. Sean submits to Ricky's submission hold. Ricky and Sean end their high school conflict with each other.

"Ricky, I'm sorry that I ever messed with you" Sean said

"It's alright, I forgive you" Ricky said

"What were even fighting for" Sean said

"It's just a high school conflict" Ricky said

"Let's make peace" Sean said

Ricky and Sean shake their hands and Sean leaves the party. Sly and Ricky expose themselves as the infamous rappers of North Beartown. Everybody give them a round of applause for showing their rap skills. The women are shocked to know that one person from their own high school succeeded to be famous. Michelle tells Ricky that she has to go back with their son. So he decides to leave the party to be with his girlfriend.

In Mindstate, Ms. Spitz releases a track that targets at every female rapper from North Beartown including Carmelita. No female rapper attempts to respond to the diss since it was ghostwritten by one of her colleagues. The tide starts turning when Ivanov K. wins against PaRappa. This was the first time PaRappa lost a feud. This forces Marco Mack to step in once again in the feud. Ricky collaborates with Marco in a single where they diss Ivanov K. and Big Dale. Both Ivanov and Big Dale do not respond to Ricky's verse. Instead they respond to Marco Mack. He fails to retaliate against Ivanov K. and Big Dale.


	8. The Tide Turns for Mindstate Part II

The Rap Plan

Chapter 8:

The Tide Turns for Mindstate Part II

The RAC Crew starts declining when Marco Mack and PaRappa leave the group with only Ricky, Sly, and Bentley remaining. Dr. Rhee attempts help the crew regain its popularity to continue the feud or Mindstate wins. Willow X got killed by a gunman who had taken his car. The gunman shot him right thru the windshield after a hit and run from a cop. This forced the Gang Town Cronies to disband. A rap duo that lasted from 1989 – 1996. Nikita plans Willow X's funeral for the whole The Cooper Family to attend. The North Beartown are investigating the murder of Willow X. He was killed a Magnum gun that got him right in the head. Willow X's parents are sad about his death. His father was also a rapper but in the underground scene. Willow X was influenced by Masta Ace in his single "Me and the Biz". Nikita plans for this song to play at Willow's funeral when it comes to the day.

Sly and Ricky go a performance in Mindstate in which they are assisted by their bodyguards. When they arrive at the performance in which Sliver Wolf and Big Dale are performing. Ricky notices lines stolen from Droppin' Science by Craig G and Live Motivator by Percy Tragedy when Big Dale is performing.

Big Dale says in his lines:

Beartown: Ask yourself the same question?

Big Dale is the best in his profession

We define definitions in the dictionary

Winning battles cause I'm visionary

Ricky and Sly leave the performance without getting spotted by Sliver Wolf and Big Dale. They go a Spanish restaurant in the area. Ricky orders a torta de al pastor con chile and Pepsi while Sly orders the Cuban sandwich.

"So, Ricky" Sly said

"Yeah, Sly" Ricky said

"At least we found out how their winning the feud so far" Sly said

"Stealing rhymes from Craig G and Percy Tragedy well Intelligent Hoodlum" Ricky said

"I thought stealing rhymes makes a rapper lose respect in the future" Sly said

"That's what I thought" Ricky said

"I wonder how Craig G and Intelligent Hoodlum would react" Sly said

"Same thing right here" Ricky said

The unknown assassin is following Ivanov K. to a warehouse in Miami. A deal is taking place between the Russians and Big Dale's gang. The assassin is revealed to be El Marti who is undercover for the South Beartown Gang since he switched sides from Mindstate. He's trying to expose Ivanov K and Big Dale. Also the very same who witnessed Fat X's execution. The deal starts taking place between the Russians and Big Dale's gang. El Marti prepares his sniper gun from a vantage point. He waits until the deal is settled to kill one of the dealers. He takes out Ivanov K. due to attempting to take heroin and meth to North Beartown. The leader of the South Beartown Gang is pleased with El Marti's performance. South Beartown and North Beartown gangs start working together keep out the drug shipments that come into both of the cities. Sly and Ricky see El Marti coming out of the Miami warehouse and give him a ride.

"El Marti, venga" Ricky says

"Ricky, thanks for giving me a ride" El Marti said

"What are you doing here" Sly said

"I was sent by the leader of the South Beartown gang to kill Ivanov K." El Marti said

"Wait you killed Ivanov K" Ricky said

"I had to they were gonna send meth and heroin just to get 4 million dollars out of the business" El Marti said

"Where did you get this information from" Sly said

"I had a tape recorder with me to record the conversation" El Marti said

"That's smart, my Cuban friend" Ricky said

"Anything at any time" El Marti said

Sly, Ricky, and El Marti are pursed by the police along the way until Ricky does a turn that causes the pursing cars to pile up and get to the Mindstate airport and flee in the private jet. They fly back to North Beartown to call up a meeting with South Beartown. New coming rappers from both North and South Beartown get into the feud against Mindstate.

It's Saturday Afternoon; Willow X's funeral is taking place. Willow's parents are mourning for him especially Nikita. Carmelita speaks Italian to Willow's parents since he has Italian ancestry. The funeral reminds Ricky of his brother's death which makes Ricky breaks into tears. He chooses to have some time alone at his parent's house. Ricky cries for almost three hours remembering the good times with his little brother. A flashback comes from 1989 when he and his little brother pulled a prank in South Beartown where they did a prank phone call to a pub. The two brothers where able to pull it off immediately. Ricky and his little brother were always playful with each other never having a sibling rivalry towards one another. Ricky and his best friend usually played in the yard running around tripping each other along with his little brother in the grass. Ricky was born on his father's birthday which is March 8 but the year was 1974 not 1947 to avoid confusion since the Social Security Office accidentally put Ricky's birthday as his father's birthday. His father enjoyed a happy birthday with a newborn son and the release of the Queen II album that day. Sly was born November 21, 1975 with the release of A Night at the Opera.

Sly and Bentley hang out with Nikita to help her get through Willow's death. Carmelita helps Willow's parents to rearrange his room on how he left it. Bentley returns to rapping after he lost against Mikey SoSo back in 1993. This time Bentley's rap skill is improved and advanced. Ivanov K is out of the feud since El Marti killed him. It caused a drug war between the South Beartown Mafia and the Russians. Big Dale and Sliver Wolf are powerless without Ivanov K unless they get a new rapper to replace him. The South Beartown Mafia has been in a feud with the Russians since 1984. So they ally with the North Beartown gang to fight against the Russians in the drug war.

"Yo, Sly" Dimitri said

"What's up" Sly said

"I heard El Marti killed Ivanov K" Dimitri said

"Yeah, he did since Ivanov was gonna attempt to send drugs to every business in North Beartown" Sly said

"For real" Dimitri said

"If you don't believe me El Marti will tell you the story again and again" Sly said

A drug war begins with the two rival gangs. The South Beartown Mafia opposes the Russian Mafia due to the gang being composed of former politicians that supported Communism when the Soviet Union was active until December 26, 1991. Ricky's parents also hated Communism especially their neighbors because they also supported the Soviet Union. They were followers of Nikita Khrushchev and Leonid Brezhnev. Ricky's neighbors were executed twelve years before he was born which was October 12, 1962. His parents had already been living together at this time.

Ms. Spitz and Carmelita resume their feud along with a new rapper by the name of Leonid Macut. He embroils against Dimitri since he defeated Big Dale after exposing the illegal factory. She teams up with N. Carter to feud with both Ms. Spitz and Leonid Macut. This feud goes on throughout 1996 to early 1997. Mindstate is beating Beartown out of the rap game badly so far. Ms. Spitz submitted to Carmelita in her track "Mrs. Sandman" which references the 1954 single Mr. Sandman, yet N. Carter submitted to Leonid Macut in his track "Death".

.


	9. North Beartown Wins Mindstate Surrenders

The Rap Plan

Chapter 9:

North Beartown Wins Mindstate surrenders

Ricky T reenters the feud and El Marti enters the feud for the first time. He gets embroiled with Leonid Macut. Ricky, Sly, El Marti, and Bentley also for the first time make a rap where they diss Leonid Macut, Big Dale, and Sliver Wolf.

Sly's lines contain an insult against Sliver Wolf:

Wolfie, Wolfie, how's everything for you

If I had a silver bullet that'll kill you momentarily

That's your weakness primarily not secondarily

Once you get shot by that kind of bullet (You're dead)

Your hair style is a mullet

That style is out

Buzz cuts are in

Expect for my homie Ricky

He's got a normal hair style

I don't care if he be wearing skinny jeans

It's just his way of being cool

El Marti and Ricky fire at Leonid Macut with this insult:

(El Marti: Spanish)

Escuché rumores de que estaban vestidos como una cosa ella  
>Ricky es como un hermano pequeño que nunca tuve<br>Desde que era el único hijo en mi familia  
>Estoy en contra de su gobierno anterior<br>Tienen una llamada de un requisito partido  
>Comunismo, yo lo llamo lameism<br>Que mierda culo perra, ShowLo  
>Él era un cobarde de Mindstate<br>Me gustaría saber quién mató a Murray y el hermano de Ricky  
>Si mis amigos debían encontrar ese hijo de puta<br>Sly y Ricky va a golpearlo a la muerte

(Ricky: English)

I heard you also had a problem with me

Don't think of me as Winston Churchill

Get your homies off the pill

Why are you bitching now just because I'm Half British and half Mexican?

Sly and El Marti, they respect on who I am

I dealt with the same situation with Fat X

Carmelita caught a tape of you having sex

(With whom) An underage girl

She's a good detective who's on our side

And I'd take her for a ride

But I'm already taken and have a healthy son

You pay for your food with the North Korean won

I ain't dissing North Korea over this

It would be a pointless conflict

Leonid Macut you ain't a rapper

You're just a pathetic drug dealer

And I'm calling you a piece of shit

Ricky and Michelle recall the time where she notices Ricky's British accent when they were having intercourse when he said "I'm coming" in his accent when he has a strong orgasm. Michelle and Ricky had the greatest pleasure which led to her having his son. In which he named after himself.

"Hey, Ricky" Michelle said

"Hey, Michelle" Ricky said

"How were you so good in bed" Michelle said

"That I keep a secret" Ricky said

"Yeah, I understand" Michelle said

"Even though it was from another friend" Ricky said

"Remember your orgasm" Michelle said

"When I went "Ohhhh!" in my British accent" Ricky said

"That was the sexiest accent I've heard in my life" Michelle said

"Well, I did have the greatest pleasure ever" Ricky said

"They do say at age 19 that's when you boys give out the greatest" Michelle said

Michelle goes back to their house to be with their son. Ricky feels happy with a sense of humor after his brother's death. This is the first time he's felt happy without a relative. Since Michelle helped him through his mother's death. But he still has Sly, El Marti, and Bentley to look up to. The rap song that they recorded hits the singles chart in the next day. Leonid Macut submitted to Ricky and El Marti's part of the song since Carmelita exposed Leonid's sexual encounters with underage girls. Both Carmelita and Ricky are against underage sex especially the other three. So Ricky holds a protest against it in the United Kingdom. He gains the support of underage girls that are 12 years old. Some of them are trying to avoid relationships with their teachers. It causes a lot of teachers to lose their jobs throughout the whole country. They thank Ricky for solving this problem. They not only see Ricky as a rapper, he's also seen as an activist.

Sly and Bentley record the hardest diss song against Mindstate dissing Sliver Wolf again. This time Silver Wolf submits to Sly and Bentley. A new rapper fires back at Sly and Bentley he calls himself Pursuit. He hails from the southern part of Florida. He has no relation with Mindstate but he's defending the city though. Bentley loses again the feud against Pursuit. Sly who still retains his rap skill decides to continue the feud with Pursuit.

The Feud Starts Coming to a Close

Mindstate and North Beartown rappers who have been defeated in the feud start collaborating with each other. Mikey SoSo collaborates with Macro Mack in his album called Rap Goes On… It Never Dies. Mikey's crew disbanded when Fat X was defeated by Ricky when their feud got physical. More collaborations start going when Kramer Mack is released from prison. Despite that Sly and Pursuit's feud is going on. Ricky backs up Sly while Big Dale backs up Pursuit.

Pursuit insults Sly with these lines:

Sly Cooper, you haven't made a good album since 1992

That was when I entered the rap game

I hail from the southern part of Florida

They call me Pursuit because I dress up in a men's suit

It'll end when I can no longer recruit

Give it up, Sly

I need you to give me a salute

And bow down to me

Especially your buddy Ricky T

Sly has no more rap skills to continue his feud against Pursuit so it's now down to Ricky and Pursuit to completely the end the feud.

Ricky responds back to Pursuit:

1992 was the year I also entered the rap game

I also dress up in a men's suit

I'll never bow down to you

My rhymes are always updated

The ones you were kickin' were outdated

I'm doing this for my brothers and Murray

Willow X, Nikita misses you

Pursuit, you were never a mainstream rapper

U belong to the underground scene

You're only seventeen not eighteen

Take your rhymes to your teacher

Big Dale, do the same thing too

Acting like a preacher

I see the part of you inside that a sinner not a winner

When you see me, you'll think I'm thinner

But I'm actually at normal weight

Let's determine your fate

You never rhyme at the same rate

Every song you create

It's the same wording

You lames have just been overworking

While we're learning

You beat my man Sly out of the feud scene

He's lasted throughout the feud

Now it's just down to me

Let's see who win the feud

Ricky and Sly watch as Pursuit tries to think of something to defeat Ricky in the feud. A few months later, Pursuit and Big Dale can't think of anymore lines to beat Ricky in the battle. So Ricky is declared the winner of the coastal feud. El Marti served his time in the feud after defeating Leonid Macut. Sly lasted throughout the whole feud along with Ricky. Pursuit defeated Sly in their first round. The feud lasted for six and a half years. Ricky wishes that Murray and his brother were there to see this. This was the first time that someone was declared winner of the feud instead of a stalemate. The North Beartown and Mindstate rappers declare peace with each other at a meeting in East Mindstate. Sliver Wolf tells Ricky that ShowLo was the one who killed his brother at the birthday bash in Arkansas. So he tells Ricky that ShowLo is hiding out in Tallahassee so that Sly and Ricky get their revenge against ShowLo.


	10. Aftermath of the Feud

The Rap Plan

Chapter 10:

Aftermath of the Feud

Ricky and Sly are driving to Tallahassee to get their revenge against ShowLo. They arrive at his hideout to beat him nearly to death. Sly and Ricky beat up ShowLo very hard nearly to death. He crawls near Ricky and tells him in Russian:

Russian translation: "Пожалуйста, просто убить меня"

"Please, just kill me" ShowLo said

"Me and Sly are not gonna kill you, the both of us are gonna let you suffer" Ricky said

Russian translation: "почему"

"How come" ShowLo said

"I'm not a heartless person" Ricky said

Russian translation: "Тогда почему вы избили Fat X"

"Then why did you beat up Fat X" ShowLo said

"It was self-defense, bitch" Ricky said after he spits on ShowLo

Sly and Ricky leave ShowLo as he screams in pain and drive away from the area.

"How do you feel" Sly said

"I feel good, brother" Ricky said

"So do I" Sly said

"That fool deserves to suffer" Ricky said

"It's good have someone to back me up when someone attempts to kick my ass, It reminds me of Murray" Sly said

"Despite that Murray is bigger than me, I'm a good skinny boy who could defend themselves" Ricky said

"Yeah, I remember when you made Fat X bleed badly from his nose" Sly said

"What can I say, I can be somebody's bodyguard" Ricky said

"Yeah, that's true" Sly said

"When are you gonna start a family, Sly" Ricky said

"Soon enough, I should be with Carmelita" Sly said

"I wish my mother were still alive" Ricky said

"Hey, Ricky" Sly said

"Yeah, Sly" Ricky said

"Are you a British masturbator" Sly said

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Sly Cooper" Ricky said in a laughing mood

"So you admit that you are" Sly said

"Well, my girl you know what" Ricky said

"She does it for you" Sly said

"Yep" Ricky said

Ricky and Sly meet with Bentley at the beach along with Carmelita and Michelle. They celebrate their North Beartown victory along with the Mindstate rappers who are giving Ricky their respect. Sly and Bentley do a lifting up competition to see who's the strongest.

"Hey, Ricky" Bentley said

"What's up" Ricky said

"Interested in joining lifting competition" Bentley said

"Yeah, sure" Ricky said

Sly and Ricky have an arm wrestling competition with each other in which Ricky wins. Bentley gets impressed by Ricky's strength. So does Carmelita.

"Hey, Ricky" Bentley said

"What do you need" Ricky said

"I wonder how it would look like if you and Murray challenged each other in a fight" Bentley said

"We'll never know" Ricky said

Bentley takes a swim in the beach with Carmelita only to do the same thing he did with Murray when he took him underwater at the Ellis Park Pool. Sly chooses fish Carmelita out of the underwater. She thanks Sly for fishing her out of the water and Sly replies "Anytime, sister". Both Carmelita and Sly realize that they were meant to be together just like how Ricky and Michelle were. Sly sings these lines from Seven Seas of Rhye for Carmelita:

Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through  
>By flash and thunder-fire I'll survive<br>Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive  
>Then I'll get you<p>

Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators  
>Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries<br>I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours  
>And with a smile<br>I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye

Carmelita gets impressed with Sly's singing and she decides to ask Sly out for a date on a trip to France. Sly accepts her offer and decides to take the trip with her. Ricky gets happy for Sly for at least having the courage to go up to a girl instead of being shy. Michelle and Ricky dance to Could It Be I'm Falling in Love

I don't need all those things that used to bring me joy  
>You've made me such a happy boy<br>And honey, you'll always be  
>The only for me<br>Meeting you was my destiny

You can be sure I will never let you down  
>When you need me I'll be around<br>And darling you'll always be  
>The only for me<br>Heaven made you specially

Ricky and Sly explain that the feud is declared over on this day, April 12, 1997, six and a half years it began which was September 11, 1991 when Fuck North Beartown was released. Sly and Carmelita leave for France to enjoy their trip. Mindstate now has equal rap popularity as North Beartown. The Kochi Team still gained their popularity without getting involved into the feud. Sliver Wolf achieved his popularity when he engaged into a feud with Pursuit. PaRappa and Bentley team up in producing for other rappers. Macro Mack teaches a class about the History of Rap. Ms. Spitz and Big Dale control Liberty Records when Sliver Wolf is on tour. Nikita moves to Albania to study the Albanian language and culture since she's of Albanian descent but is still active in the music industry. ShowLo was never heard from again and is declared inactive in the music industry.


End file.
